Dance of Passion
by diferntevryday
Summary: Nalu AU One-shot. It's a festival tribe life lemon inspired by the cover photo.


**A/N: Okay so I had a little inspiration from the cover photo and decided to try my hand at a lemon. Partly because I plan on putting one in my other story soon so I figured a little practice wouldn't hurt. Don't be too hard on me though this is my very first lemon ever and I had to be difficult and write the whole thing from Natsu's Pov. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The sun has set and now the night sky looms over head. Though even in the darkness our village is full of life. Tonight we are holding our summer festival and celebrating the season of the flames that course through our veins. We have many visitors from the smaller villages in the region causing the air to be full of life in a way it normally isn't.

Currently, I'm sitting next to my father - the king of the South lands- watching over everyone with both joy and envy. The festivities are coming to their peak and the main event of the night is soon to begin, the dance of flames. Each year the most beautiful women from across the South lands participate in the dance - though their faces are hidden by golden masks. The dance is an interpretation of the many feelings a flame can represent: it can be calm and warm, passionate, or wild and vengeful. The girls always embody the stages well but if I had to choose a favorite it would be passion.

Every woman in the dance is one to be desired without a doubt. They are dressed in outfits that leave little to the imagination with the tops that barely cover their breasts, the bottoms cover the important bits but there is a sheer piece of material that lays over it going down to the ankle with slits on both sides all the way to the hips, and to complete the look they wear cuffs on their arms, wrists and ankles that are covered in little bells and have a matching piece of sheer material they use in the dance. All in all they look like dancing flames with the way the firelight catches their skin and the colors they wear.

Last year there was a woman that truly caught my attention. She had long golden hair, honey brown eyes with flecks of gold that danced in the firelight, and a perfect figure - in my opinion at least. She had large breast, a tiny waist, deliciously wide hips, and legs that go for days. I wanted to take her so bad when I saw her but when the dance was over she just disappeared, and since then I've been incapable of getting her out of my mind. I would give anything just to get a taste of her. She was like a goddess with the way the firelight wrapped around her. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if she was even real.

I'm brought away from my thoughts when I hear the start of the drums in the distance - the dance is beginning. I focus my full attention on the path the girls will enter from and wait with baited breath to see if she'll be among them again this year. Soon I see the drummers and hear hints of those little bells that resonate in your dreams. The drummers quickly take position of to the side and soon after the clearing before me fills with the beauties of the land and among them is none other than the goddess that has haunted my dreams and mind for the past year.

Our eyes meet from across the short distance that separates us and I swear I see her cheeks go pink before she looks away. If that is true, I'm even more intrigued than I was before. Most the women that are considered beautiful enough to participate in the dance are full of confidence and crave the lust they can pull from the men on this night, but she doesn't seem to be like that. She seems almost shy.

Once the ladies are in position the music truly begins as the drums start off in a calm manner. The girls match the beat of the drums and the sway of the large fire to perfection and no one can take their eyes away - man nor woman. The dance overall is captivating making it impossible to look away, but my eyes remain on only one. The way she moves is so gentle and calm, making me think of a cool summer night where I can just hold her in my arms enjoying the warmth of the fire. The more she moves the more I want to know about her. Before I just wanted her in my bed but now I think I might want her in my heart as well. She calls to me the same way the fire she dances for does.

As I begin to get wrapped up in the calm of the dance the beat of the drums picks up just a little and changes rhythm ever so slightly. The stage of passion has begun. The girls each fan out until they are standing before a man - I sadly do not have my goddess in front of me, instead I have a girl with short white hair and very little figure - and then the dance of passion begins. My eyes remain across the clearing and jealousy rises from within me as I watch her dance for another man. It takes all my control to remain in my seat and I faintly hear a chuckle from beside me - most likely from my father- but I just can't seem to care at the moment.

I watch closely as her hips sway and her hands glide across her pale unmarked skin. Oh how I want to touch that skin - taste it- it looks so soft and supple. She catches my gaze for a moment when she does a slow circle, her eyes widen but she quickly corrects it and goes back to her dance.

A little bit later the girls begin backing away until they are huddled together in front of the fire and once they are all in position the drum beat goes wild and reminds of the drums of war. The final stage of the dance. ' _I can't let her disappear again this year. I have to speak with her.'_ Those are the only thoughts I can manage as I watch her dance of wild rage, even embodying anger she is too beautiful to look away from. I _will_ have her and I _will_ make her my _mine_ , no matter the cost.

With those final thoughts the music slows and comes to an end. The girls cease their dance and catch their breaths as my father stands to speak to the awe struck crowd. "What a magnificent dance as always ladies. May this dance appease the great flame and allow us another year of warmth and prosperity - and perhaps even an influx in little ones." He chuckles at his joke as well as many of the older generation. "Well, let us continue to celebrate and enjoy the night's festivities." He holds up a cup and everyone cheers, soon they all go back to their previous activities and I notice the girls from the dance begin to make their way out of the commotion.

I turn to my now reseated father. "Father would it be alright if I joined in for a bit?" He looks at me with humor in eyes. "Of course my boy. Oh before you go I should tell you the dancers are most likely heading outside of the festival grounds. They typically prepare in the arena. Now go have fun." He saw right through me. Oh well at least now I know where to go. I'll get to see her face, hear her voice and with any luck have her body.

* * *

I make my way to the arena on the far side of the village where we hold our annual fights. From there I progress to the changing area where we usually keep extra armor and weapons as well. As I get close I begin to hear voices.

"I can't believe the prince didn't even look at me once during the dance of passion. It's so unfair!"

"I know but from what I could tell he only had eyes for one of us through the whole thing - not that I understand it. She really isn't anything special and she is so heavy set she really shouldn't be participating anyway."

"Haha. That's true."

As I continue to hear their cruel words I feel the anger well inside me. I round the corner where all the girls are - all of them missing at least one part of their outfits- and set my eyes on the girls I know were talking. The girl with white hair is standing next to a girl with long black hair and as soon as I am standing in front them I narrow my eyes. There is no way the other girls didn't hear what they said. My words slip from my mouth before I can think better of it. "How dare a scrawny little thing like you judge beauty. In fact I can't understand how you were chosen for the dance in the first place. If you want to know why I didn't watch you, that's simple, I saw nothing worth desiring in you. You are the complete opposite of my idea of beauty. Next time you should just stay out of the dance completely because all you really did was sour it in all honesty."

By the time I was done speaking she was in tears but I didn't care. How many times has she brought someone else to tears with her words I wonder?

I look away from her and quickly find the real reason I came here. She is standing in the back of the room as far from the others as possible. I walk right up to her grab her by the hips, toss her over my shoulder - not caring one bit about her missing top- and carry her out of the room. She says nothing as I make my way to my hut. I'm not sure why she's so quiet but I'm actually thankful for it at the moment.

Once we arrive at my home I take us inside and sit her carefully on top of my bed. The first thing she does is cover her bare chest and I can't help but chuckle. She looks a little scared though so I hand her a blanket to cover herself and then kneel on the ground in front of her. She has her eyes on the floor trying hard not to look at me so I gently place my thumb and pointer finger on her chin and guide her face until she looks right into my eyes. Now that I can see those eyes up close they are even more captivating than I originally thought, especially since there is no silly mask blocking my view. She has a slightly heart shaped face, soft full cheeks - not chubby just full- and plump pink lips that are just begging me to kiss them.

"You are so beautiful. Even more than I had imagined. To be honest I've been unable to get you out of my head since last year when I first saw you dance. So please don't let the other girls' words get to you. If you weren't beautiful I wouldn't have been longing to see you again for so long, now would I?" A small smile graces her face at my words and I feel my heart swell. This goddess of mine has been torn down by others and now all I want is to protect her from all of that. I want her to be mine more than ever. I want to make her my queen.

"Thank you for your kind words my prince but you don't need to lie. They were right I don't belong in the dance and I truly don't understand why the elders chose to put me in it." Her sad words pierce my heart. What all has she endured?

"I'm no liar. I meant every word I said. I think you're beautiful and I want you to be mine. Not just your body either. I want all of you. I want to make you my queen." Her eyes that were looking down at the floor again quickly shoot up at my words, blown wide open in surprise. She clearly doesn't believe me. "Which part is it you are having such a hard time believing? I'll do whatever you want to prove I mean my words."

"I-I just don't understand why you would want me. I'm truly nothing special." I place both hands on her cheeks and force her to look me square in the eye.

"Don't you ever say you are nothing special. Ever. Not only are you beautiful but from what I can tell you also have a kind and gentle heart as well. You're strong too because if you weren't you wouldn't have been able to endure through the words of the others. You would've quit instead of actually going through with the dance, but you didn't quit. My guess is you aren't one to walk away from something once you've said you'll do it. Those are just the kinds of qualities that make a great queen. A queen that will care about her people and their happiness no matter what and do everything in her power to keep her word to them. That is the kind of woman I want at my side."

Tears begin to pool in her eyes but I know they aren't sad tears. I release her face and sit next to her on the bed so I can pull her into my lap and hold her close. She cries onto my bare chest for a while but I don't mind. I meant what I said, I want her by my side forever. I barely know her but at the same time I know she belongs with me.

Eventually her tears stop and she looks up at me with a smile. I gently wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks and then I press my forehead to hers. "So now that the tears are gone will you tell me your name?" She giggles at my question. "It's Lucy. I'm the only daughter to the head of the Star village." The Star village huh, they're a rather small village. Their numbers dwindling more and more with each generation, but the village itself is rather beautiful from what I've heard. In a way I guess it makes sense that's where she is from.

"Well Luce, you can call me Natsu. No more of that 'My Prince' stuff okay." She gives a nod at my words, though a little confusion hides in her eyes. "What you don't like your nickname or something?" I tilt my head to the side with my question. "Oh no that's not it! I've just never had a nickname before so I didn't know what to think of it." I can't help but laugh at her frantic explanation. If she keeps being this cute I won't be able to control myself much longer. "Yeah well, I'm the only one allowed to call you that okay." She smiles a smile that goes from ear to ear and my pulse quickens at how bright it is. "Okay Natsu, only you." Damn this woman and what she does to me. "So Luce, does that mean you'll be mine?" I'm a little hesitant when I ask but I have to know.

She looks directly in my eyes at my question and searches them for some time. I can only sit there and hope that she sees my sincerity. Eventually she seems to find what she was looking for and her smile crosses her face yet again. "Yes Natsu, I'll be yours, but you'll mine too." My eyes widen at her bold words but only for a moment. "Yeah Luce, I'll be yours too."

Once those words were said I lean down toward her and wait for a moment to see if she'll pull away and when she doesn't I complete the kiss. It starts off slow but I soon deepen it, running my tongue along her lower lip asking for access. She hesitantly abides and parts her lips ever so slightly but that's all I need. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and begin to explore the new territory, my tongue tangling with hers every now and then in the in a battle of dominance, which I always win.

As things heat up I pull away so we can catch our breaths and I lay her down on my bed before positioning myself over top of her. Once settled I kiss her again but only for a moment before I decide to explore the rest of her. I kiss my way down her jaw, up to her ear - where I give a light nibble that pulls a small moan from her- and down the side of her neck. I suckle and tease the sensitive area on her neck and let my hand run up her sides pushing the blanket she had wrapped around her away. Soon my hand finds her breast and I give it gentle squeeze - which earns me a louder moan. "Ahh...Natsu…" Oh how I love the sound of my name on her lips.

I then continue my kisses down her collarbone over her chest until I reach the breast my hand isn't occupying. I attach my mouth to her nipple- that is already slightly hardened- and nibble and suck until her back is slightly arching begging me for more. I then switch to the other side and give equal treatment. During my ministrations she starts to grind against my covered thigh in an attempt to get some friction against her core. I smile mischievously before asking, "Do really want attention down there that badly?" All she does is whimper in response and I feel my member tighten in my pants even more to the noise. I proceed with my kisses- a little faster than before- down her stomach and when I reach the top of the material blocking my way I make quick work of removing it.

Her scent hits me hard and I nearly lose myself completely. Her core is glistening with her juices and writhing with need before me. I place her legs over my shoulders and allow myself to finally taste her. I lick between her folds slowly taking her in and she gasps and bucks in delight. She taste sweet and I need more. With my thumb I massage the little bundle of nerves just above her core and with my tongue I plunge it inside and roll it around in a way she seems to be enjoying. Before long she throws back her head, arches her hips, and releases a cry that is pure pleasure. Her core tightens around my tongue and her juices flow heavily into my mouth. I clean her up with my tongue as she rides out her orgasm and when I'm satisfied I pull away from her. She looks up at me with half lidded eyes and tired smile.

"I hope you aren't too tired, I'm still not done with you after all, or were you planning on leaving me with this?" I gesture to my rather large erection still being restrained by my pants, and she gives me a sheepish smile. "I'm not too tired. I want to feel you inside me, please." I give her roguish smile and make quick work of getting out of my pants.

I position myself over her and lean down to kiss her swollen lips yet again, as I position the head of my shaft at her entrance. I push in quick and her arms wrap around me as she lets out a small cry. I stay still, gently brushing her hair back and giving her little kisses all over her face. I hate that she's in pain but now all I can do is wait until she adjusts to my size. After a few more moments she meets my gaze and gives me a little nod to let me know I can move.

I slowly pull back my hips almost completely coming out of her before I thrust forward again. I steadily increase the speed until I'm going a decent pace - not too fast not too slow. Our hips slap together in perfect unison and I find myself lost in the pleasured look on her face as she lays beneath me. Her hair a tangle of gold above her, cheeks tinted pink with excitement from our activites, eyes closed tight, nose scrunched just a little as she focuses on the sensations coursing through her body, and arms tight around my back. She's stunning, and the feeling of thrusting inside of her is mind blowing. The way her walls suck and pull at my hot member has me nearing my end but I don't ever want this to come to an end. It just feels so good.

However, our bodies have other plans. "Na-Natsu...I'm gonna…" Her walls tighten around me and I know she's at the end of her rope. "I know Luce… me too…" Her nails dig into my back as she arches up off the bed yet again and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. I continue to pump inside her even as I feel my own release take me over, emptying my seed into her womb.

As soon as I come down from that glorious high I pull myself out of her and roll next to her. I grab her arm and pull her flush against my side and kiss her forehead. "That was amazing. I hope you know I have every intention of doing that as often as possible." She giggles at my remark, sending tremors down my back. I really have found my queen, my goddess. I really have made her all mine. "As long as you only do that with me I'm fine with it." She feels just the same as I do, we belong to each other and we will not share with anyone else. "Of course my queen. It'll always only be you until the end of my days. For now though, let's get some rest and come tomorrow we'll inform my father of our engagement."

With those final words I close my eyes and hold the woman I know I will love more than life itself against me, all while dreaming of the exciting future that awaits us.

 **A/N: Well there was that. Shoot me a review and let me know how I did. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Diferntevryday out-**


End file.
